


Me gustas

by ayakocho



Series: Together in every life, every reality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Klance AU Month, M/M, Not Beta Read, day 1: coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Lance talks to Hunk about Keith in Spanish but little does he know that Keith understood every single word





	Me gustas

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to declare that I'm only fluent in English and Chinese and any all the Spanish was done through Google Translate so I apologise if they're wrong. If you spot any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

“Keith,” a voice called from in front of him. But Keith opted to ignore the person and continue texting his friend group about the incident in class today.

“Keith?” the person tried again.

But Keith was still texting.

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you.”

Keith tried hard not to smirk. At this point he had already thumbed out of the messaging app and was just scrolling through his social media accounts.

“Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeith.”

At the long call of his name Keith finally looked up from his phone. He smirked when he saw Lance pouting at him with his arms crossed. It was one of his favourite looks.

“Hey Lance. Didn’t see you there.” He felt himself smile wider when Lance gave him a disbelieving look. “What can I get you today?”

Lance gave him a weak glare before replying with his order. “One matcha latte and one chai latte. Please.”

Keith quickly entered the orders into the register and collected the money from Lance. He was surprised when he realised Lance had given him a rather large tip.

“Take a seat Lance. I’ll bring you your drinks when they’re ready.”

Lance nodded and Keith’s eyes unconsciously followed him as he walked back to his usual seat, a small table against the wall. He hadn’t realise he had been staring till he made eye contact with Hunk who was also seated at the table. Keith quickly averted his eyes when he caught Hunk looking at him knowingly.

He got to work on making Lance’s order to distract himself from Lance’s alluring figure. As it was now the lull between crowds, Keith was the only one out front so he had to both take and make orders. Thankfully Lance and Hunk had been the only customers to walk in in the past half hour and the order was easy to make.

The emptiness of the cafe also made it really quiet.

“Huuuuuunk! Estoy muerto.”

“What did he do this time buddy?”

Keith smiled to himself when he heard Lance’s loud voice. He liked it when Lance spoke in Spanish. He always seemed most carefree during those times, probably because he thought no one in their group spoke Spanish other than Hunk. But Keith knew Spanish too, having grown up in Texas for most of his childhood, and he was sure Shiro was the only one knew that.

Keith also knew that Lance only spoke in Spanish when he was trying to hide something from the rest of them (except Hunk since Hunk was his best friend and knew the language) and that caused his smile to fall. He was the only one here who Lance could be hiding things from.

“Él me estaba ignorando y cuando finalmente levantó la vista tenía una expresión muy juguetona en su rostro-”

Oh Lance was talking about him?

“-y, sinceramente, pensé que mi corazón se detendría en ese momento. Él veía tan caliente.”

Oh.

Keith felt his face heat up.

“Dude. Solo deberias decirle.”

“No!”

“Por qué no?”

“Sé que él no siente lo mismo. Keith no querría a alguien como yo de todos modos.”

Keith almost dropped the two cups he was holding. He was only a few steps away from the table at this point. Lance was seating with his back facing him so he wasn’t aware that Keith was right behind him but he knew Hunk was glancing at him.

“Lance…”

“No, Hunk. Incluso si le confieso, ¿qué diría? Hola, Keith. Me gustas desde que te vi en el primer día de la universidad. Te gustaria salir conmigo?”

“Sí.”

Lance’s head whipped back so fast Keith was worried he’d sprain his neck.

“Keith!” Lance’s cheeks had a red tint to it and Keith was secretly satisfied that he had made Lance flustered. “Y-You. Uh. T-Thanks for bringing our drinks over.”

Keith placed the cups down on the table.

“No problem Lance.”

Lance nodded and took a sip of his drink. Keith watched as his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the milk foam off his (very much kissable) lips.

Keith waited for Lance to say something about his reply but when Lance continued remaining silent and avoiding his eyes he realised he would have to be the one to make the first move.

“Lance, estaba siendo grave.”

He smirked when Lance’s head jerked up and he stared at Keith in obvious surprise. 

“You… Since when could you speak Spanish?!” 

“Lance, I grew up in Texas.”

“Oh.”

“I also took Spanish in high school.”

Lance remained silent after that, eyes cast downwards though he kept glancing up at Keith. Keith felt a shiver run down his spine at the shy looks Lance kept giving him.

“So… you heard everything I was saying?” 

Lance was fidgeting in his seat and his face seemed redder than before. 

Keith sighed fondly and gently cupped Lance’s cheek. He was pleased when Lance didn’t pull away from his touch and gently tilted Lance’s face up so that he was looking at him. 

“I did.”

“So… So you wanna go out with me?”

Keith nodded.

“Oh! Nice. Then I’ll er pick you up at 6 on Friday? That’s your next off day right?”

“Sure.”

Lance’s face immediately brightened up at the reply.

Just as Keith opened his mouth to say that he was happy about it as well, a shrill voice called from the other end of the cafe.

“Hey! Is there anyone working in here? I want my coffee!”

Keith glanced back to see a middle-aged woman standing at the counter, angrily tapping her foot. When he turned back to Lance he saw the other boy frowning.

“Guess I have to go back to work now,” Keith announced. “I’ll see you on Friday evening, sharpshooter.”

Keith quickly swooped in and planted a light kiss on Lance’s red cheeks before spinning around and briskly walking back to the counter. 

He couldn’t help but laugh when he heard a squeal of happiness coming from the table where his friends were.

Needless to say, the woman asked to speak to his manager.

But nothing could dampen his mood now, not when his crush had finally been upgraded to boyfriend, not even when Allura gave him an exasperated look as she listened to the woman complain about his bad service.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> If there are any translation errors please tell me!!! 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://trashqueen-cho.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/trashqueen_cho)
> 
>  
> 
> Translation: 
> 
> Estoy muerto -- I’m dead
> 
> Él me estaba ignorando y cuando finalmente levantó la vista tenía una expresión muy juguetona en su rostro y, sinceramente, pensé que mi corazón se detendría en ese momento. Él veía tan caliente. -- He was ignoring me and when he finally looked up he had a very playful expression on his face and, honestly, I thought my heart would stop at that moment. He looked so hot.
> 
> Solo deberias decirle -- You should just tell him
> 
> Por qué no - Why not
> 
> Sé que él no siente lo mismo. Keith no querría a alguien como yo de todos modos. -- I know he does not feel the same. Keith would not want someone like me anyway.
> 
> Incluso si le confieso, ¿qué diría? Hola, Keith. Me gustas desde que te vi en el primer día de la universidad. Te gustaria salir conmigo? -- Even if I confess, what would I say? Hi, Keith. I like you since I saw you on the first day of college. Would you like to date me?
> 
> Sí -- Yes
> 
> estaba siendo grave -- I was being serious


End file.
